bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The History of Everything
This is the theme song that plays after the first segment of every The Big Bang Theory episode. Barenaked Ladies wrote and recorded the theme song, which describes developments the universe has undergone since the dawn of time. On October 9, 2007, a full-length (1 minute and 45 second) version of the song was released. The song is called "The History of Everything". Used in every epiosde except the Unaired Pilot. The guitar chords are C D G Em. The title is similar to "A Short History of Nearly Everything", a 2003 popular science book by Bill Bryson that explains some areas of science to a general audience. Videos Video:TBBT Theme Alternate Version Lyrics Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait... And the Earth began to cool, The autotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, We built a wall (we built the pyramids), Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery, That all started with a big bang! BANG! Since the dawn of man is really not that long, As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song. A fraction of a second and the elements were made. The bipeds stood up straight, The dinosaurs all met their fate, They tried to leave but they were late And they all died (they froze their asses off) The oceans and Pangea See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya Set in motion by the same big bang! It all started with the big bang! It's expanding ever outward but one day It will pause then start to go the other way. Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang! Australopithecus would really have been sick of us Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses) Religion or astronomy, Descartes or Deuteronomy It all started with the big bang! Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology It all started with the big bang! It all started with the big BANG! Visuals The opening credits video contains a high-speed montage sequence featuring: *Fossils *Amoebae *Lightning *Rainforests *Fish *Lizards *Diplodocus *Stegosaurus *Mammoth *Chimpanzees *Early humans *Stone wheel *Cave paintings *Stonehenge, Wiltshire *Easter Island faces *Inca architecture *Pyramids of Giza *Egyptian Sphinx *Ancient Greece *Crucifixion of Christ *Great Wall of China *Notre Dame Cathedral, Paris *Taj Mahul, India *Leaning Tower of Pisa, Italy *Venus De Milo *Vitruvian Man by Leonardo da Vinci *Mayflower *English civil war * *Annuit cœptis *Steam locomotion *Printing press *Swan's electric light bulb *Tower Bridge, London *Eiffel tower, Paris *Statue of Liberty *Joseph Stalin *Wright brothers * *Biplane *Albert Einstein *WWII planes *Einstein's Mass–energy equivalence *1950s jukebox *Bell's telephone *Mount Rushmore *Spacewalk *Dummer's Silicon chip *Surgical operating theatre *Reel-to-reel recording *Floppy disk *The automobile *Empire state building *Subway train *Hollywood boulevard sign *NASA space shuttle *Glimmer globe *Roller skates *Robots *Compact Disc player *The internet *Rap music *Mobile phone *Skateboarding *Satellite communication *Magnetically-levitating train *Snowboarding *Graffiti *Sony PlayStation *Oil pump *Digital photography Category:Music Category:Articles With Videos: Music Category:Real World Songs